Because of You
by NiColiee
Summary: edwards in a coma and bella sees him on his hospital bed and she can't resist going in there. she visits him constantly, talking to him. edward thinks that bella is just an angel from his dreams he doesnt know that she's real. what happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I really hope you guys like this story. REVIEW!**

EPOV

I was driving back home, late at night, coming from a party. I called up one of the girls I met there.

"so, you wanna go out for some coffee?"

"coffee? I don't drink coffee" the girl answered

"well, lets just have dinner then."

She started to say something, but the next thing I heard was a horn and then nothing.

THIRD PERSON POV

Edward was rushed to the hospital and is currently in surgery. His parent and sibling were in the waiting room, crying. Another person was in the waiting room with them, a girl, but she was there for her father who had cancer. The doctor went up to her,

"hello bella, you can go to your fathers room now, and you father can go back home too."

"really? thanks"

She went to her fathers room and saw her dad watching TV. He turned his head to her,

"hi bells."

She smiled, "hey dad, guess the doctor told me." She said in a sing song way.

"what?"

"you can go home!"

"finally!"

"yeah. Well, I'll just go call Emmett to help me pack your stuff up and bring it to the car."

He just nodded. She called Emmett and he was soon with her packing up Charlie's stuff. They were almost done packing when Bella said,

"let me just go to the doctor and ask him if you need anything else, I'll be right back."

They both said "okay."

She was on her way to the doctor when she passed one of the rooms and saw a gorgeous man. She couldn't help herself and decided to let herself in.

_Good thing he's sleeping. I wonder what happened to him though. He has so many bandages._

She went over beside his bed and stared at his beautiful face. But then reminded herself that Emmett and Charlie were waiting for her. So she left with one more look as she reached the door and then left to go to the doctor.

"well, I do have a few things that he'll need, but we don't have any right now, come back tomorrow."

"okay, thanks doc."

**The next day**

"dad, I'm just going to go back to the hospital to get you some stuff. I'll be back soon."

"okay, see ya later Bells."

Before going to the doctor's office, she decided that she wanted to see the gorgeous man again. So she went to his room. She checked if there were any people and luckily, there weren't. This time, she chose to stay longer. She got a chair and pulled it up next to his bed. She noticed a white board next to his bed, with some writing on it. It read,

_Edward Cullen_

_Comatose (2 days) car accident._

_So that's why he's here, and that's why he's never awake! But why isn't his family here then?_ She

thought.

"hello, I'm Bella Swan." _You dumbnut! He's in a coma! He can't here you! _She told herself. But she shrugged it off; she remembered reading that some people in comas _can_ hear you. "well, you probably can't hear me, and I'm talking to no one right now. That's okay though. So I wonder where your family and friends aren't here. Do you even have family and friends? Well, if you don't, then I'll be your friend. And if you do, well I'll still be your friend. I'll try to visit you as much as possible." She laughed thinking about how stupid she probably sounded right now. She talked more to him, just about random things in her life. She didn't even notice the time, It's been almost 3 hours already! "oh! I've got to go Edward! Goodbye!"

She rushed out of the room tripping twice on her way to the doctors office. The door was open but she still knocked.

**Knock-knock** "hey doc."

He looked up from a newspaper, "oh hello Bella, how may I help you?"

"umm, you told me yesterday that my dad needs a few things."

"oh! I'm sorry Bella! I forgot. I'll tell the nurses right now to order it. I'm sorry."

"no, it's fine doc."

_Gives me an excuse to see Edward again._

She went back home to Charlie and told him the news while preparing dinner.

"oh, well that's okay."

"yeah, I know, that's what I told him."

She put down their dinner on the table and they both ate in silence.

"that was a good meal Bells." He said rubbing his stomach.

"thanks dad."

"Well, I'm beat, so I'm going to sleep now."

"'Kay, I'll just clean up here."

"G'night Bells."

"night dad."

Bella drove up to the hospital, the third time this week. Of course, just like yesterday, she went to Edward's room before going to doc.

"hey Edward." She said softly touching his disheveled bronze hair. "so, no one's here again huh? Just me. How are you today? Feeling better?"

She stopped talking, just to look at this Greek God. _Wonder how his eyes look._

Sadly, she knew that she could never see how his eyes look because 1) if he woke up and she was there, he'd be wondering who she is and she can't tell him 'oh! You don't know me but I've been watching over you' 2) he might not wake up and he'll never open his eyes.

_Well that's too bad_ she thought. Then she had an idea, she would just open his eyelids herself. _He's in a coma, he won't know._ She was about to open his eyelids but then changed her mind. She stared at his face_ again_ and then started to stare at his lips. They looked so smooth and red. _One peck wouldn't be bad_.

She started to move her head closer to his and when she was about an inch away his eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this chapter! REVIEW!!!**

Bella was so petrified, she started freaking out she accidentally and unknowingly unplugged his heart rate monitor. Frightened, she started to run away.

_Oh my goodness, I think I just killed him! What did I do?! _

Over the next few days, Bella just sulked. She just had no life, she would go to work, eat, and do other stuff but it wasn't the same. She wanted to go back to the hospital, but she was too scared.

**BPOV**

I was at the mall with Alice, she was talking but I wasn't listening, I was too busy thinking about Edward.

"Bella, are you even listening?!" Alice yelled, causing some people to turn their heads.

"Wh-? Oh! Yeah of course I am. You should totally buy it." Though I had no idea what she was talking about, I knew that it was just about clothes or accessories.

"Yeah, I know right? But mommy and daddy are giving me a budget so- OMG!"

I started to panic ,"What?! What happened?!"

"Look at those hunks, they are gorgeous!"

I didn't even bother to look, for I knew those people would be no where as gorgeous as Edward.

"Alice, you think a lot of guys are gorgeous." I stated

"Yeah I know that, but this time its for real, the other guys are nothing compared to these two guys. The blonde guy is just so, WOW. The other guy would look good with you though!" she squealed.

"You are not going to set me up on a date again!" I warned.

"Uh, fine. But at least look at him!"

I knew she wouldn't stop until I looked so I just did. And when I did I swear my heart stopped.

".Goodness."

"See, I told ya he was gorgeous."

I was still staring at him, then he suddenly looked at me. I quickly turned away, I could feel my face turning red.

"Alice, we need to leave now."

"Why? We've only been shopping for 4 hours. And he's staring at you right now, maybe you guys could get to know each other. Y'know what I mean?" she said, teasing me by gently nudged me in the ribs.

"No no. I don't want to get to know him, it's okay. Lets just get out of here already!"

"Wait, hold on for just a minute! They're walking right over here!" Alice squealed.

"What?!" I looked over to where he was, and just as Alice had said, he was walking over in our direction, along with the blonde guy. My heart was practically jumping out of my chest. I wanted to hide behind Alice but that wouldn't help. I wondered if he remembered me or not. But then what if it's not him? What if he's just a guy who looks like him? But then I decided that there could only be one guy who could look like this. He was getting closer so I looked down, pretending that I didn't see him.

"Hello" a musical, velvet voice said.

I looked up to the most beautiful emerald green eyes I've seen, I was about to say hello, but I was too mesmerized by the Greek God in front of me. Good thing Alice broke the ice.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and this is Bella." she stuck out her hand to both of them, but her attention was mostly on the blonde.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother, Jasper Hale."

There was an awkward silence, and then Alice nudged me. I looked at her questioningly, and she quickly whispered,

"Say something!"

She quickly wracked for something in her head, to say.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to walk around, get some fresh air. I was in a coma for a week, and then another week in the hospital when I woke up, and I couldn't leave the house until today."

"Ahh." I didn't know what else to say, so I just stayed quiet.

"Have I ever seen you somewhere before?" Edward asked

Oh crap, so he did remember. "No I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I have really good memory, and I really remember seeing you some place."

"Well, I just have that kind of face, y'know? It could've been anybody."

"Hmm, maybe."

"Yeah" this was too much, I had to leave already.

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to get home already, my dad needs me. We have to go now. We'll see ya guys around!" I waved to them, and dragged Alice away from Jasper.

**Okay, well I kno I never updated this story, its cuz at first no one ever reviewed it or put on faves/alerts. So I didn't feel like writing anymore. I hope you guys like it, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
